After Midnight
by Deer
Summary: Van wakes up in the middle of the night and can't believe his eyes. There's someone sitting next to his bed... Please read and review.


After Midnight  
  
Author's note: Ahem... I do not own Escaflowne, Fanelia, Van or Folken (even if I wanted to), but I personally own this story, so... So. This is my first English story, so forgive me for my grumpy grammar. I tried my best. Please review.  
  
~  
  
Van walked around in the ruins of Fanelia. Hitomi had gone home few days ago. After she left Van had felt himself very lonely. He missed Hitomi. And even Allen. But the most he missed his big brother, Folken. He missed him the most, because he was dead. Hitomi and Allen were still alive, and Van knew it. But Folken was dead... He was completely gone. And Van knew it.  
  
~  
  
When Van was going to bed, he clenched the pendant Hitomi had given him. A good luck charm... Perhaps. Van undressed and wore his nightdress. Under the blanket he thought about those happy days he had spent with his brother. They were so happy... "Aniyuu..." Van whispered when a tear ran down his cheek. "If I could only see you again..." Van fell asleep crying quietly.  
  
~  
  
In the night, Van suddenly woke up. First he didin't see anything, but when the moonlight made his room more light. Then he saw someone. Sitting next to his bed. He looked familiar... Then that someone turned his head and looked at Van. Van gasped an sat up.  
  
"Fo... Folken!" he said with his eyes grown. It was true - Van's brother, Folken, was sitting on a chair next to him. He was glowning very brightly. He was a spirit. Van had seen that same spirit once before, in the day his brother had died.  
  
The spirit looked at Van, who was sitting on his bed terrified. Then the spirit started to smile. Oh, that smile. Van had seen it so many times earlier...  
  
"Van", the spirit said. Van was breathing quickly. Folken continued:  
  
"Van, my brother. It's so great to see you again."  
  
Van looked at him quietly few seconds. Then he whispered:  
  
"Is it... really you? Is it you, Folken?"  
  
Van raised his hand to him, but stopped suddenly.  
  
"Yes, Van. It's me. I came to see if you're okay." Folken said, still smiling. He stood up and sat down on Van's bed. Still smiling so kindly.  
  
Van looked at him for a while. Then his eyes filled with tears, and his mouth constricted and he threw himself to Folken.  
  
"Folken!" he shouted while tears started to run. He hugged his brother tightly. He was warm and soft, like a living human. Folken squeezed him against his chest.  
  
"Van... my dear little brother", Folken said quietly. Van was crying in his arms.  
  
"Folken, Folken! I miss you! Why aren't you here with me? Why don't you come back? Why? Why!"  
  
Folken smiled.  
  
"Van... You don't have to miss anyone that's right next to you... right?"  
  
Van raised his head and looked at Folken's beautiful eyes.  
  
"Wh... what?" he asked. Folken smoothed his hair and said:  
  
"Van... Do you think I've left you? Is it that just because I'm dead I'm not with you anymore? No, that's wrong. I could never leave you again. Not like that. Van, I'm always by youre side. Always."  
  
Van blinked and stared at his brother and thought of what he had just said. Then he pushed his face against Folken again, and more tears dripped from his eyes. Van grabbed Folken's sleeve. Folken squeezed him tightly.  
  
"Van... I love you, Van."  
  
"I love you too, Folken."  
  
"I will always be with you."  
  
"Folken... I will never forget you..."  
  
Suddenly Van heard something. Like music. Folken was whistling. Whistling Fatal. His favourite song.  
  
~  
  
Next morning Van was awaken by bright morningsun. He sat in in his bed and looked around. Folken wasn't there.  
  
Mmmm... Maybe it was just dream, Van thought. But then he saw a dent on his blanket. Somebody had clearly sat there.  
  
Van smiled and stood up. He got dressed and went outside. It was warm and lighted. Van clenched Hitomi's pendant. A good luck charm...  
  
Van raised his look to the sky. There was couple of white clouds floating against the blue sky. Van heard Folken's words in his head. I will always be with you...  
  
Van smiled.  
  
And that was the smile Folken loved. 


End file.
